Death's Welcome/Transcript
Zach Moore (Glad): Welcome to Lionheart City, , my name is Zach Moore, or you can call me Chief Zach anyways. Zach: You met William earlier, now get back to the original timeline and save Lionheart City! Zach: Your first assignment is to investigate the Suburbs, William will meet you there. Zach: Good luck, ! Chapter 1 *After investigating Suburban House* William: Hey , nice to see you again. Chief wants you here to investigate this murder investigation. William (Shocked): Wait! I know this man. William: He is Darren Woods the co-founder of Red-fern's Bar. Let's send him to the lab for autopsy. William: What else did you find, a satchel, with the victim's initials on it... William (Winks): and the victim's I-Pear, I bet you can unlock it. William: Let's go and solve this murder investigation! *Autopsy the Victim's Body* Lexie Davis: Nice to meet you, I'm Lexie Davis, LCPD's Coroner. William: I thought you will say the autopsy result straight away. Lexie (Winks): Autopsying the victim is just like a piece of cake, William. William: It is because you mastered the skills of a coroner... Lexie: No, but this a good news, , I found traces of chocolate bits in the victim's forehead and clothes... William (Shocks):...that means the killer we are about to find is a chocolate lover! Lexie: Absolutely! The killer eats with the victim before the murder takes place. William (Determined): We are looking a murderer who likes to eat chocolates until to their cell bars, , let's go! *Examine Victim's Sachel* WIlliam: What did you find in the sachel, ? William: A bloody letter opener. , you find the murder weapon, good job! *Examine Locked I-Pear* William: I know you can unlock the phone, like I said from the very start! William: Let's send it to Drake, ASAP! *Analyze I-Pear* William: Drake, what did you found from the I-Pear we found? Drake: It's the victim's I-Pear, ! I found out that your victim is dating with his wife, Maple Woods! William: How did you know that fast, Drake? Drake: Don't ask me, talk to Maple, ASAP! Willam: Let's talk to Darren's wife, let's go! *Talk to the victim's wife about the murder* Maple: Did you saw Darren's killer, ? William: didn't find the killer yet, but we are now currently investigating your wife's murder. William: Did you date Darren before he was murdered? Maple (Sobs): Yes, but it is only our last date with him. William: Stick around, will ask you questions later, Mrs. Woods. *Tell Fred what he saw* Fred: I saw Darren with someone riding in his' van, and I am sure that the lady is not Darren's wife. William: What did you saw during the murder, Fred? Fred: I didn't saw the actual murder, but I saw pieces of chocolate in Darren's forehead. William: Stick around Fred, we will talk to you later. *Investigate Fancy Cafe* William: This cafe is so fancy, . I can relax in this cafe for a while. William: Back to our investigation, what did you find, a sticky note and a tray. Excellent! William: Examine those clues before the killer is getting to loose. Let's go! *Examine Sticky Note* Wiliam: What did you find in the note, ? William: A name of certain Via is present in this note with transactions with the victim... Via Frost: Oh , Willian, why are you guys doing here? William: We will have a little chat with you, miss Via. *Talk to Via about her transactions with the victim* Via: I was here waiting for Darren about our transactions. William: I'm afraid, Darren was murdered hours ago. Via: No! I thought he will come back, but he will not. William: Stick around, miss Frost, we will have a little talk to you later. *Examine Tray* William: What did you find, on the tray? William: A fur! How on earth will end furs in the tray, ? William: Let's send it to Frank, this fur to find out where the fur cme from. *Analyze Fur* Frank: You're new here, . Name's Frank, and i'll do the forensc stuff. William: We need answers from the fur we found in the tray in the crime scene. Frank: Basic, it's only a dog's fur, to be exact, a Husky's fur. William: But how did it get from the tray? Frank: Because the killer was arguing to something, and the tray fell to the dog, and left the crime scene. William: Thanks, Frank. Now we will find a dog-loving killer. *Back in the station...* William: It's your first day here, but we have a problem. First, the killer was killed by a chocolate lover and a dog lover. William: Fred didn't know about the victim very well, but he saw him dead, William: Maple, on the other hand, was on their last date years ago... William: And Via waits for the victim about her transactions, but we didn't have any further evidence to find the killer... Drake: Can I interrupt your conversation, WIlliam? William: Sure, Drake, you can intterupt. Drake: I found your killer's current location! Chapter 2 William: It's your first day here, but we have a problem. First, the killer was killed by a chocolate lover and a dog lover. William: Fred didn't know about the victim very well, but he saw him dead, William: Maple, on the other hand, was on their last date years ago... William: But we didn't have any further evidence to find the killer... Drake: Can I interrupt your conversation, William? William: Sure, Drake, you can intterupt. Drake: I found your killer's current location! William: Where is the killer, Drake? Drake: The killer is in the nearby park, you must go to the park before he escapes. Paul Holley: Can I talk to you, ? I know something about the cafe incident... William: Which will you doing first? Talk to this guy or finding the killer? Either way, let's go! *Investigate Park* William: I thought he was here but, we can't find him. Maybe the killer escaped before we get here. William: What did you find, ? A bloody fan, I bet this is used by the killer's. William: A garbage bag, better searching it! William: And a dog tag, we know our killer has a pet Husky, and there's grease. Better collect a sample. William (Determined): Let's find out what the killer left us! Let's go! *Tell Paul why he's here* Paul: I saw two women arguing in the cafe yesterday, and I was eating chocolates before I saw the Darren lying in his own blood the next day in his house. William: Who are those women, Paul? Paul: I don't recognize the faces, but I saw one who knocked someone down before the other one called the cops. William: I know you can't remember about those, and we know that the killer is the one who knocked the woman down. William: Stick around, Paul. We'll have few questions later. *In the station...* William: We know that Paul saw women arguing and fighting in the cafe, and he is eating chocolates after he saw the victim dead... William:...this means Paul eats chocolates, and matched with the killer's. Let's add it in the profile list! *Examine Bloody Fan* William: Maybe we know something about our killer if we give the blood sample to Frank. Let's go! *Analyze Blood* Frank: Your killer is so unlucky, so he sneezes out to the fan before dumping it! William: Like, the killer is suffering from a cough symptom? Frank: Absolutely! This means that the killer has a cough! William: Let's see them how they got sick after the mistakes they made in jail! *Examine Garbage Bag* William: What did you find, ? William (Shocked): A letter! From who? William: I'll get your dusting kit. Let's see who is the owner of this letter. *Examine Letter* William: The letter is for Nick! Let's see what is the message... William: "Can I borrow your money for a while, Darren?" William: I can't believe this, a politician who will borrow someone's money for his own profit? William: Let's talk to Nick again! *Talk to Nick about the money he borrowed to the victim* Nick: Oh, , you're back. Did you find my lost Husky? William: wants to say he didn't find your pet, mayor, but we have questions. William: Why did you borrow someone's money for your own profit? Nick: Me! Never! William: Please explain what is this letter from you to the victim? Nick: You found it, I hid it in the garbage can, but you find it! William (Angry): If your personal will pushes you to kill a person, you will be going to jail! *Examine Dog Tag* William: You collected the grease from the killer's pet tag, let's send it to Frank! *Analyze Grease* William: Frank, can you tell us about the grease find in the crime scene? Frank: The grease you found is from a gasoline, ! William: How can we find the killer then? Frank: I know, I found traces of chocolate in the grease, and the chocolates are clearly from the killer! William: I knew it! Let's go back to the cafe, shall we? *Investigate Cafe Tables* William: What did you find, ? A reserved sign, better find out who is reserved in this table. William: A costume box? Dig into it! William: Let's better end this, quick! *Examine Reserved Sign* William: Let's send the fingerprints to Drake to find out who the fingerprints belongs to... *Analyze Fingerprints* Drake: The fingerprints you found in the sign is from Maple Woods, Drake's wife. William: How did you figure out? Drake: The date of the victim and his wife take from three days ago, and the reservaiton sign was left in the table. William: Let's talk to Maple once again. *Talk to Maple about their date with the victim* Maple: I didn't saw you coming, officers. William: Did you reserve a table to have a date with the victim three days ago? Maple: Exactly, but now, he's only in my memory. Maple: Until that Via came and kicked my husky, and we have a fight, until she walked out. William: For what? Maple: Personal matters, but we're good friends before, eating chocolates, and have our own pet huskies. Maple: After I was married, she just becoe jealous of me. William: I know it is not good for you if someone is jealous of your husband. Maple: I have to go, i got a cough. Wlliam: Okay, go ahead... William: Now we know they have similarities, let's go back to the station. *Examine Costume Box* William: What did you find in the costume box, ? A towel, interesting! William: Let's send it to Frank! *Analyze Hand Towel* Frank: I analyzed the mucous and it is from a man named Fred Quicker, did I ring a bell? William: Yes, let's talk again to Fred. *Talk to Fred once again* Fred: Did you find my handkerchief, ? WIlliam: We find it, but why is in the costume box? Fred: It was my gift for the victim. William: For what? Fred: My gift of appreciation to him, he was the master of disguises before. William: Or it can be you, and if we know that you are the victim, you'll go to jail! *Back in the station...* William: Things got too complicated, ! William: We know that Paul said the truth, and we revealed that the two bitter rivals are best friends before. William: And Nick is borrowing money from the victim... Drake: William, , you must go back to the Park! Chapter 3 William: Things got too complicated, ! William: We know that Paul said the truth, and we revealed that the two bitter rivals are best friends before. William: And Nick is borrowing money from the victim... Drake: William, , you must go back to the Park! William: Why Drake? Drake: Sorry if your killer escaped again in the park, but he left something for us. William: Let's look back to the park, ASAP! Zach: The mayor wants to talk to you, . William: It's your decision, , I'll follow! *Investigate Fountain* William: The killer escapes again but he left clues here. William: A broken artifact, better fix it! William: And a bloody pestle, and definitely, the blood is from the victim's. William: Maybe the killer run from us, but he will never hide his sin, let's go! *Examine Broken Artifact* William: Good work putting it back together, . William: Let's send it our miss historian to find who stole it! *Analyze Artifact* Carla Shaques: Nice to meet you William: Can we know where the artifact came from? Carla: The artifact you found in the crime scene is a hieroglyphic text from Ancient Egypt. William: How did it ended up in the crime scene. Carla: I asked Frank's help, and we found out that one of your suspects, Paul stole it from the museum. William: Thanks, we need to talk to this bowler again! *Talk to Paul about the artifact he stole from the museum* William: We need to talk to you, Paul! Paul: For what, officers? William: Are you a thief, because you stole an ancient artifact from the museum? Paul: Uh... William (Furious): Tell me, or I'll put you to jail! Paul (Angry): Yes, I stole it! William: But why, it's because of those two women? Paul: No, I want it to put in my personal collection. William: One wrong step, and you'll go to jail! *After interrogating Paul* William: Is Paul a thief or a collector? , what do you think? William: We saw him with a husky, better update the profile list. *Examine Bloody Pestle* William: I'm sure that this pestle is used to knocked down the victim. Let's send the blood sample to Frank! *Analyze Blood* Frank: The blood sample you found is from the victim's, with traces of motor grease on it. William: Motor grease, the victim is using it in their garage before he was murdered, better look again. *Investigate Garage* William: What did you find, ? William: A file with dirt with it, better vaccuum the dirt! William: The victim's jacket, let's send it to Frank! William: We're close in arresting the killer! *Examine Dirty File* William: Let's send the dirt to Frank now! *Analyze Dirt* Frank: The dirt you collected is a big deal, ! Frank: I analyzed some gold bits in the dirt, and the file was used to clean the evidence. Frank: Unlucky for them, your killer didn't know what he's doing. Frank: The killer wears a coin pendant! William: Thanks, Frank! We are one step closer to arrest Darren's killer! *Analyze Jacket* Frank: I found a piece of clothing in the victim's jacket, ! William: This means that the killer wears blue, thanks! *After gaining all of the evidences* William: Let's arrest Darren's killer now, let's go! *Take care of the killer now* William: Maple Woods, you are under arrest for killing your own husband! Maple: Wh..what! I killed him? William: We found out that you escaped to the part to throw your fan with your husband's blood on it. Maple: I didn't go to the park, officers. William: We also found out that you filed your own coin pendant you're wearing to hide the evidences. Maple: Maybe someone did that. William: Enough! We found out that your piece of clothing is in your husband's jacket! Maple: I admit, I killed him. William: He's your husband, Maple, why did you killed him? Maple: I found out that Via and Darren had a secret relationship with each other, in the same cafe where I fight Via. Maple (Sobs): And I cried, and after he came, I kissed him goodbye before I did it... William: Sorry, but you are under arrest! *In the courtroom* Judge Wesley Barnes: Maple Woods, found guilty for killing your own husband, how will you plead? Maple: Guilty, your honor... Judge Wesley: For your actions, you are sentenced for twenty-five years in prison! Maple (Sobs): I will face the consequences... *Back into the station* Zach: Your first murder investigation is now over, . Time to solve the bomb threats in The Suburbs. Enemy Among Them (1/6) Zach: Back to the topic, I want you to investigate if there is still a bomb threat in The Suburbs. William: Via wants to talk to you, , shall we talk to her now? Drake: A little girl needs your help, she's waiting outside the station. William: Nick also wants to talk to you. Zach: We must make a progress to solve this mystery, ! *Via wants to talk to you* Via: I want to say sorry to Maple, ... William: After we found out that Darren and you are cheating to Maple? Via: Yes, I did that. By the way, do you find my credit card? William: We're a police department, not a lost-and-found station, Via. William: Anyways, let's go back to Darren's house to find her missing card! *Investigate Suburban House* William: Do you think it is her credit card? I know you can fix it! *Examine Broken Card* William: Yes, it is Via's. Let's send it first to Drake before we can bring it back to her. *Analyze Credit Card* Drake: I thought you'll never get this credit card, it's a trash. William: Why, I thought Via is a wealthy businesswoman? Drake: I checked her balance, and it is now -$30,000. She's bankrupted! William: I'm afraid that we can tell her about it. *Tell Via about the Credit Card* Via: Thank you, you found my credit card! William: Why it is bankrupted, Via? Via (Shocked): Me, bankrupted! I deposited $30,000 last week! William: But it is now -$30,000, what happened? Via: I don't know, and let me figure out what happened in my card, anyways, take this as my reward! *Ruby needs your help* Ruby: Did you find someone with a surname of Weiss? William: We didn't know them, Ruby. Ruby: I saw my sisters Dolly and Lillie in this city, but I didn't know where they are. William: Stick around, kid, we'll go back to the cafe. *Investigate Fancy Cafe* William: A list of contacts, let's send to Drake if she find a contact number of Ruby's sisters! *Analyze List of Contacts* Drake: I'm so bored about this one, ... William: What did you find out? Drake: I find Lillie's contact number, you can call her now. William: Thanks, Drake! *Contact Lillie Weiss* William: Hello? Lillie Weiss: Weiss' Library here, how may I help you? William: Are you Lillie Weiss? Ruby Weiss find her lost sisters here in the station. Lillie: Yes, I am. Say to her that she can go to the library, and meet me here. She came from the airport, but we're always busy with my sister. WIlliam: Thank you, Lillie Weiss! William: A good news, ! Ruby will be reunited with her sister, let's tell her! *Tell Ruby that her sister wants to see her* Ruby: Did you find them, officers? William: Your sister wants you to go to the library, let's go and meet her. *In the Weiss' Library* Lillie: Oh, Ruby, thanks you're here! Ruby: Thank you officers! Always keep in mind , you must be appreciated to the things you have! William: No problem, Ruby, we're here if you need help! *Back in the station* William: Now Ruby is reunited to her sister, let's back in track, shall we? *Nick wants to talk with you again* Nick: I saw something suspicious in the park, . William: Maybe it's the terror organization, let's go to the park! Nick: I'll follow you officers, for the security of our city! *Investigate Park* William: What did you find, a clue, or a trash? William: Something left their organization logo here, maybe it is the organization, let's search if there's a match in the database! *Examine Unknown Logo* William: Bingo! It is the organization that wants The Suburbs down, the Bulldog Gang... William: And this is their new logo, maybe they are hiding something. Nick: I never heard of the Bulldogs, but I we found footage of them dumping bombs everywhere in The Suburbs! William: We need a quick word to you, Nick. *Tell Nick all he knows about the Bulldogs* Nick: I didn't know this organization again, but they gave me a threat to me! William: We'll make sure mayor, you're safe with us! Nick: Have a burger while I will go to my office again. *Back in the station* Zach: Did you find any leads about the organization? William: Yes chief, and they are "The Bulldogs Gang", a.k.a. "The Bulldogs". Zach: So, they're back to terror Lionheart City once again... William: We also found that Nick is also threatened by them, for many reasons... William: Someone's call in my phone right now, let me answer it, chief. William: Hello, Lionheart City Police Department Speaking... William (Shocked): A bomb explosion in a gasoline station! William: The Bulldogs succeeded, they exploded a car in a nearby gasoline station! Zach: Go to the gasoline station, quick, before they can strike again!